


Milford Creek

by maymay74



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymay74/pseuds/maymay74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BD. Two years had passed since the encounter with Volturi. The Cullen moved to another town to start a new cycle leaving Forks behind. What if Jacob wasn't completely sincere with the story of what he did when he ran away before Bella's wedding? What if there are other covens hiding their different food choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The old man was seated on a boulder in the peaceful forest. His scarred face could tell a thousand stories about his people and the struggles they had to overcome before they grew to be the prospering community they were now. Sadly, the wellbeing of his community wasn't what drove him to fight. It was revenge. And he was sure that the seed he planted a couple of years ago will come to fruition soon. Two and a half years was enough time. By now, that fake imprinting effect must be waning and the poor confused boy who asked for it must be desperate to get another dose. He should be trying to get in contact soon.

Who would think that the only other group is known to him who had the miracle to defend their people from the cold ones was so prone to discard it and coexist with them?

He knew he would have to discuss it with the shaman, but if he handled it the right way he was sure to gain his support. He was the one who gave him the imprint potion after all.

He caressed his scar, it covered almost half of his face from one eye to his jaw. A cold one was the culprit and he was sure he will make him pay. And all of his kind.

The cold ones would never know what hit them.

xxx

Meanwhile in a town close to the forest, a father was struggling with his daughter new-found freedom. She was growing so fast, and he wasn't sure he was ready to face the fact she was almost an independent adult capable of living alone. Well, she wouldn't be completely alone. They were going to school with her, but she as supposed to be a freshman while he and his wife would be juniors. They wouldn't have classes together. His sister told him it would be fine, but clearly, she wasn't giving it the proper importance. It was the first time his daughter would be around humans and it made him nervous. What if it slipped to her to act like a human? What if someone noticed her unusual speed? What if she touched someone and accidentally she showed him her power? These were a few of his concerns.

His wife, on the other hand, was weeping in their daughter's room. She felt like she was ancient and was trying to convince her daughter to wait for another year, though given her growing rate, in a year she would look like an adult. It was his duty as a loving husband to soothe his wife, but these past months her emotions were all over the place. Maybe his brother Jasper could help.

xxxx

Not so far away, Nestor was waiting at the edge of the giant cave-hole where his friend Albert was recovering from his last transformation. Each month he had to hide inside this hole, 'til full moon passed. But, because they were family, they were there to support him in his moment of ailment. Anette came the day before to tell them that a coven of vampires arrived at the town. It wasn't the first time, so he knew they should stay hiding until the coven left. Vampires were wanderers and he was sure they'll be gone in a day or two. Then their lives would go back to normal.

xxxx

Jacob was wandering alone in the woods. These past two years had been full of changes. Hell, these past two months were really challenging. First, he found Renesmee wasn't feeling comfortable around him. Since her body changed and she started to look like a woman, she didn't want to be alone with him. Then he found he could drop the connection with the rest of the pack. That probably was caused because he relinquished his rights as Co-Alpha with Sam. He never wanted it, and now he was sure he would hate it. And it was a blessing because he found his thoughts very perplexing. He had dreamed of the days when he was a wolf and ran away. He dreamt of an old man with a scar on his face. He also had very sexual dreams about other girls, he was sure that was a mistake because he imprinted on Renesmee. His dreams should only be about her.

He heard noises close to him. His enhanced hearing prepared him to run if it was a predator, he wasn't in the mood to fight. He walked slowly toward the sound. It was coming from below the cliff... he got closer, his mind focused only on his surroundings... He looked down the cliff; it was Edward and Bella, they were cuddling... naked? Shit, they were having sex! The image got ingrained in his brain, and it brought some memories back. The pain when he found out she chose the leech, how he ran away... then he knew why he was dreaming of an old scarred man. He remembered how the old man with the scar was the one who helped him with the fake imprinting potion!


	2. Chapter 1

EPOV Two months before prologue.

Christina Rossetti said 'Silence is more musical than any song.' She couldn't be more right, I thought, while I laid by myself in my meadow.

But here, I could find solace from the madness the Cullen's home in Forks had become.

Things really changed after our confrontation with the Volturi. The first six months, we still made rounds with the wolves; we were worried a few of the vampires who served as witnesses tried to stay in our land. All of them feed on humans, and they knew about our intentions to stay in Forks for a while and how it would be impossible if they ate our neighbors. Thankfully, the only ones who came to visit were Stefan and Vladimir. They wanted to be sure the Volturi were back in Italy before leaving our continent, but I was sure they were plotting something new against them.

Then, we had the changes in the Quileute tribe. After those six months, the tribe had to make decisions about their future. Billy was adamant that Jake should remain as the Alpha, but the other elders were more inclined to Sam as the leader of the pack. Certainly, Jacob's attitude improved after he imprinted, but alas, he was still too immature and prone to make harsh decisions. So Jacob and Sam remained the leaders of the pack. This dissension made possible for Leah to be free from the pack.

Leah told us that when she was part of Jacob's pack she felt free. She wasn't burdened with thoughts of Sam and Emily or the pity of the other members of the pack. She was able to finally get over them. She also told the elders that she felt she complied with her duty to the tribe, and they agreed. So they released her from the bond with the pack. She decided to leave the reservation and finally get classes in college. Turned out she was very good at math and she wanted to become an engineer.

But that led to the second addition to the Cullen's household. Seth.

Seth never told us that his colleague pack members were bullying him since he decided to support us. He was so discreet about it that we didn't know. But Leah did. She told us that in their wolf form there were forbidden to bully him by Sam, but when they were in human form... Leah was afraid to leave him alone.

And that brought to my memory another big change. Charlie and Sue. They began to date seriously and moved in together, and the wedding was set to happen next weekend. But with Sue moving out of the reservation bringing Seth with her, he began to feel left out. Sue was a wonderful housewife but she wasn't so deeply involved and careful with her son. She didn't know how the pack treated Seth, and one day when they took it too far, Leah had a talk with her. It was sad because Sue thought boys were used to playing rough with them. That was the way of the tribe. It wasn't like Seth wasn't capable of healing instantly. So she missed the whole point.

Esme talked with Leah, and now they lived with my family. Sure, Seth is still going to school at the reservation, but now they have fewer chances to get to him.

The third and last addition were someone we considered already family. Tanya. Poor Tanya was so lonely. After the Volturi left, the Denali coven stayed with us for a while, they were grieving the loss of Irina. But even though they supported each other, in the end, Carmen had Eleazar and Kate had Garret. Their mates were strong enough to help them heal. But Tanya was alone.

When the time came, and they left, Tanya had a talk with me. The first thing she told me was 'how the hell did I manage to stand to be the fifth wheel for so long without going crazy?' Ha. Then she asked me if we would be uncomfortable if she stayed in the house. I told her we would be fine, her little crush on me died the day she saw me with Bella at the wedding. She knew I found true love, and she would never stand in the way. So we welcomed Tanya too.

The most interesting outcome was that Tanya and Leah somehow became best friends. Truly like sisters. Somehow they bonded and now they were inseparable. Incredible.

The quietness of the meadow finally relaxed me. No more hushed voices and dreadful thoughts about which clothes were proper to wear. No more concerns about the patients in Forks clinic.

Simply silence.

Until my daughter decided to come.

"Sorry Dad, I hate to sneak when you have your silent time." Renesmee was aware of how irritable I got when the voices and minds of the family became annoying.

"I'm always here for you, pumpkin." She blushed. She hated that nickname, but I hated more to call her Nessie.

"Ugh! I'm not a toddler Dad!"

"Technically, you are."

"Technically you're over a hundred years, and yet you outrun me, old man."

"Touché. So, I thought you were going shopping with your aunts."

"Nope. None of them are aware of the term 'age appropriate'. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie still try to dress me in pink with bows and hearts."

I smiled, because it was true. Despite their fashion sense, they were afraid to look at Renesmee as an older girl, like the teenager she was now.

"And Esme, or Tanya?"

"Granny Esme is out helping Sue with the last-minute touches for the wedding. Aunt Tanya and Aunt Leah also went shopping, but you know what kind of clothes they like. I'm not ready to walk in five-inch heels."

Certainly. Tanya was a very sexual being, and Leah loved to live on the edge. They were the ones pushing my daughter to dress like a woman, the exact opposite of Alice and Rosalie.

"And your mother?" This troubled me, in any other day, Bella would be the one letting my daughter pick the clothes she liked.

"She's emotional again."

"Show me."

Renesmee put her little hand on my face. She showed me how Bella waited until the others left the house and locked herself in our bedroom. She was sobbing, again. But she never wanted to tell me what was wrong. She even avoided Jasper.

"Why is Mom crying? I mean, five minutes later she's all happy again."

"I don't know. If she was still human, I would say it was caused by her hormones. Had you talked to Carlisle about this?"

"No, it would be embarrassing for her. She's very careful to hide it from everyone."

"Everyone except you."

"Or uncle Jasper."

We laid quiet on the grass. We were lost in our thoughts and worry about Bella.

"Dad, do you get bored in this town?"

"A lot."

She was restless and avoiding the subject she really wanted to touch. She was very crafty to turn around my mind reading gift.

"The last time I had fun was when that girl who was in high school with you came to the house. Jessica, right?"

Oh, that day was awesome. We led the people in town believe my parents left to visit us when in reality Carlisle took Esme to Brazil for some 'alone time' while the rest of us stayed in the house, and Jessica was back from Spring Break. She brought her little cousin to help her to break into our house and steal something of mine. She was still sure if Bella never came into town I eventually would date her. So I was the one who got away and she wanted some memento.

Between Renesmee, Jasper, Emmett and me, we scared her away. We made her believe the house was haunted by making noises and Jasper made her feel scared. My pumpkin and Emmett moved branches and got her car looking to the other side. She really was scared. No one had come ever again to the house.

"So are you telling you're bored pumpkin?"

"A little."

More silence.

"Grampy Carlisle is sure that my growth will keep slowing down, right? I won't wake up looking like a thirty-year-old woman."

"Nope. Nahuel told us so."

Again she was quiet, but I could see her forcing her thoughts to go in different directions.

"What's really troubling you?"

She bit her lip, just like her mother. "Well, you know how much I've changed lately." I nodded. "You know how I'm wearing a bra, and it's bigger that Mom's."

Ugh! Not exactly something I liked to find, but Bella told me about it.

"I don't feel comfortable with Jacob anymore."

"What? Did he do something to you?" That mongrel! Just when I was warming to him.

"No. It's just... I used to see him like a friend, but I knew we were 'imprinted'." She made air quotes. "And I knew somehow with time I would see him differently, but now I'm older and I still see him as a friend."

I tried to gather what she really wanted to say, maybe she was confused about her feelings.

"Well, maybe you need more time."

"No Dad! Mom told me how she felt so attracted to you, and Alice knew about Jasper. Don't let me start with Aunt Rosalie! They all said they felt a spark. Something that it felt different, but I felt a bit ... repulsed by Jacob. I can perceive the wet dog smell! And if we were fated to be together I shouldn't smell it or find it distasteful."

"Well, we all learned to live with the stench."

"And the last week, when we were hunting, he phased back to human and had lost his sneakers. His feet smell awful!"

"Sweetie, hmm, most of the young men of Jacob's age have smelly feet."

"I know but... I don't find anything pleasant about him anymore. Like yesterday, I was reading a history book from Uncle Jasper, and he told me it was a waste of time because it already happened, we couldn't change it. I told him it was good to know. We fought about it. Isn't he supposed to find everything I do interesting? Or should I leave all my interest and follow his lead blindly?"

This time, I didn't have an answer for her. But her comments about her relationship with Jacob were disheartening. Was this only a phase in her growth?


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

"I'm going to be at Seth's!" Nessie yelled before leaving our cottage.

Like she would be going too far.

When Seth and Leah moved with us, we decided to build a cabin for them. We all agreed it would be better for them to live apart because, after some time, the odor bothered us all. Leah considered our cottage too girly and I don't want to start with what Seth and Emmett said. So a cabin it was. But somehow, Seth made the cabin the wet dream of every man, with game consoles, a giant TV, a table of pool and darts that miraculously weren't broken. Yeah, even vampire males loved a man cave. So Seth's cabin was the place where men gathered. And Leah loved to stay with Tanya in what was Edward's room. I have to admit she changed it in a pleasant way. It was feminine but no girly. Ideal for Leah who was a woman who wanted simplicity and peace.

Anyway, I knew Nessie will be playing with the guys for a few hours, and the girls left to go shopping. Edward was probably in the meadow, resting for all the noise we have at the house. Privacy and solitude were unknown here.

So... I was finally alone.

I walked into our bedroom and pulled out the clothes that Nessie gave me in the morning: A beautiful ladybug dress. Alice outdid it again. The problem was... Nessie wasn't a little girl anymore. The dress would be perfect for a five-year-old girl. The other garment was a torn camisole. This was the one who made me weep. Nessie grew boobs! She was a child for so little time! Now she's a big girl, and that troubled me. Time had flown so fast!

And the crying began. Well, there weren't tears involved; just the feeling of despair for the many events in every child's life that my Nessie never had the chance to live.

I hate to cry, but I couldn't stop it. It was like sadness just invade me... and I lost control. Then I got back to my happy self five minutes later. If I wasn't a vampire I would think it was the worst case of PMS. Or maybe those wacky hormones you had after a pregnancy, but mine ended a few years ago. A part of me wanted to talk this mood changes with Edward and Carlisle, but the other and bigger part were scared.

Now that I felt better, I decided to make the most of my alone time. I took a couple of books from our library and sat on my favorite couch. I opened the first book, a collection of short stories by Isaac Asimov. This was totally Edward. No. I opened the second one, Jane Eyre. This was my style, not my favorite but... a picture fell from the inside and I took it. It made me smile. I was five or six, and Charlie took me fishing. In the picture, I was standing with him and carrying a fishing pole. Obviously, it was before I knew what fishing was about because I remember how I threw the poor fishies back to the water. Then the sadness was back.

Charlie didn't need me anymore. Keeping a relationship with him proved to be so difficult. At the beginning, he was overjoyed with Renesmee. He came here almost daily, and you had to push him back to work. Sue was always welcomed, and we always had a great time. Then the visits weren't so frequent. He had to work, and then sometimes Jacob monopolized Nessie's time.

I tried, I went fishing with him but I have to admit I scared all the fishes, so it was a fruitless day. And then Sue moved with him, and I never wanted to bother him. So now we're so distant, and I don't know if we are welcomed to the wedding because Sue invited people out of the reservation and half town is coming...

"What's wrong love?" A pair of loving arms held me, soothing me. He always knew what I needed.

"Charlie" I sobbed. "And Nessie."

After I poured my heart out to Edward, he thought it would be a good idea to talk to Carlisle about my feelings. He also wanted to discuss Nessie sudden aversion to Jacob.

As we got closer to the house, we smelt the distinct scent of another vampire. Alistair.

"That coward!" I tried to run to give him a piece of my mind, but Edward stopped me.

"I think this time will be better to give him a chance to explain himself. There's more about him that what we know."

Edward led me to seat on the top of the nearest tree. We could hear the conversation, and it gave me time to control my emotions.

"As I told you, there are more covens in the underground that you are aware of."

"But why nobody came to help us in our confrontation with the Volturi?" Carlisle wonder.

Alistair was fast to answer. "Because you were their friend. You lived with them! Some of these covens had more than thousand years hiding from them, it was too risky to come out to the light when you could solve your problem in a diplomatic way. As you did."

Carlisle was really troubled.

"It wasn't diplomacy. We reunited a force bigger than the guard!"

"That's why I meant. They left with the excuse to chase this Joham and to punish him. Imagine if any of these covens was here. They would have become the target of Aro's pent-up aggression."

"Why are you coming now to tell us? Why didn't you stay to fight?"

Alistair huffed. "I don't want to sound conceited but it was important to keep me hidden. If Aro shook my hand out of curiosity, he would have found a lot of what's going on. I even managed to get a couple of covens to not come. They thought your way of life is abhorrent and would have supported the Volturi. I helped in my own way."

Carlisle paced in his office.

"But why do you come now?"

"Well, things are changing. The scent of revolution is floating in the air. A lot of vampires had kept their hopes of the Volturi defeated, and you my friend, gave new life to their hopes. I'm sure Stefan and Vladimir tried to get your 'official' support before leaving."

"Yeah, but I told them that all we wanted was to leave in peace."

That was interesting, Carlisle never mentioned it.

"They still think that when the Volturi finally fall, the power will go back to them. I'm not so sure of that happening ever."

Carlisle kept pacing. My normally calm father was really stressed.

"My other and bigger reason to come here is because I found a coven you may like to meet. They're a group of misfits, keeping company with other kinds apart from vampires, just like you're friends with the shapeshifters. They also don't feed on humans."

Carlisle stopped.

"So we aren't alone."

"No, my friend. It's better than that, they found something that increases the benefits of the animal blood they eat. They eat less and are stronger."

"I really appreciate it Alistair." We were sure Alistair showed Carlisle where this coven lived in the globe he hides in his office.

"I just wanted to keep you updated. Too many covens distrusted you because your past with the Volturi; but now my friend, you gained the respect of the whole vampire community."

Carlisle guided Alistair to the door.

"I wanted to ask for a favor. See, my granddaughter is half-breed and my daughter is very concerned about her future."

Alistair answered. "I can imagine, but rumor has it you also met another half-breed."

"Yes, but he's a male. My daughter is worried that females grew different to the males. If we had confirmation of another one living..."

"Aro destroyed Joham's lab and killed him after he found all his secrets. The official version is that he destroyed all the products of said experiments, but we know how Aro despise to waste information. He kept a few in Volterra."

Carlisle exhaled.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"But a few lived free in South America. I never traveled that far, but I'm sure I will ask a few friends I know who wandered that zone. I'll let you know."

Alistair walked fast, but I was faster.

"You coward!"

Edward was right by my side in a second.

"Oh, the famous Bella Cullen. I think you may have heard my conversation with your father." He was too cocky, nothing like the paranoid scared vampire we met before.

"That doesn't make your betrayal better."

"But it was out of necessity that I left. Aro knows my connections on the underground vampire world. He would never resist the chance to read my mind."

I huffed, but Edward calmed me.

"Is it true what they did to Joham? We didn't hear a thing when we were in South America." He asked, still soothing me with his hands.

"They were swift with the punishment. It was all for appearances. As soon as the crowd of witnesses left, they took the few survivors into the castle."

"And about this other coven?" I had to ask.

"I met them before, but because one of their members isn't a vampire they like to hide and never let anyone close to them. They're a bit skittish around strangers."

I guess that was all we were going to get. He curtsied his goodbye and left.

"What did you see in his mind?"

"He was honest. There are lots of covens in hiding, and he acts as a messenger. He really holds too much information, it would be dangerous to let him get close to Aro. I never thought I would meet a vampire spy."

I still think he's a coward, but I knew if he told us his true intentions, Aro would have find out.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Carlisle was right in front of me.

"You scared me." I laughed.

"I'm glad I still have the touch. Come inside."

"Well, I've been feeling emotional. I burst into tears and then I got mad. It's like I'm PMS'ing the whole time!"

Carlisle exhaled. "Yeah, I've noticed it. Bella, do you feel anything different? Some physical difference in your body?"

I touched my arms and looked at my feet.

"No."

Edward also shook his head.

"Could it be a belated postpartum depression? I mean, I was changed but we don't know what was left inside of me."

"It's very unlikely Bella. Whatever you had when you changed must have been consumed by now. I'd like to discuss it with the others, maybe Rosalie could have an idea."

In that moment, Edward's phone rang.

"Ok, Alice. We'll be waiting." He hung up. "They're almost back, Alice has an idea."


	4. Chapter 3

EPOV

While we waited for the others, I decided to ask a few questions of my own to Carlisle.

"Is it true what he said? Are other vampires getting ready to overthrow the Volturi?"

Carlisle sighed. "There's always a group trying to topple them; I'd seen it before. The Volturi usually destroyed them in a gruesome way, to discourage others. He was right, we were the first ones to leave the encounter alive."

Bella gasped. I guess she never realized how big of a deal it was to face the Volturi and live to tell the tale. Carlisle kept showing me on his mind how cruel was Caius with covens that questioned their ruling.

In that moment, my pumpkin was back with Emmett following her.

"You cheat a little bit! That sniper was mine!"

He was sulking because Renesmee got the perfect five-kill and won the new assault rifle on their game. At least he kept her happy and made her forget her troubles with Jacob. Meanwhile, Renesmee was answering by touching his arm. She knew Bella or Carlisle would reprimand her for foul language. Not that someone really minded...

I remembered how once when she was younger, she heard the word fuck for the first time and she kept repeating it any chance she had. Emmett found it hilarious and encouraged her. I, however, wasn't pleased. I told her in a firm voice that ladies didn't use that kind of language. Two seconds later the whole family was laughing. The first one was my dear cousin Tanya, who was also thinking that only my Victorian mind would use that argument. Obviously, she wasn't the perfect role model for the term 'lady' that I had in my mind. Then little by little, the family gave me their advice on how to deal with my pumpkin's potty mouth. Now she uses her power to curse freely and undetected.

Let me tell you something about her power. It's stronger than what we thought. Her power is to Zafrina's like Aro's is to mine. She's getting stronger every day. She can show you images, but also implant memories and even blind your other senses for a few seconds. The downside is she has to touch you.

Her curiosity made us realize how strong her images could get, and we were glad she was able to control it and wasn't abusing it. It came handy when Renee came to visit Charlie once, and Bella was devastated to lie to her mother. We decided to let Renee meet Renesmee and take a look at how happy Bella was... and use Renesmee's power to make it feel like a dream. Renee left at peace.

"And the others?" Emmett was still sulking, he was such a baby.

Before Carlisle gave him an answer, a very sad Esme made an entrance with Tanya and Leah holding her arms. Tanya's mind screamed to me to get close to Bella because she was about to receive bad news, and she also asked me if she could hurt Charlie a bit. That intrigued me.

Soon Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Seth were back with us.

Carlisle asked us to take a seat and asked Esme what had her so disgruntled.

"I was helping Sue and the girls of the reservation with the last details for the wedding. I would never demand to be invited, and I'm sure we know we can't go to the wedding because of the guests from other tribes. But what I assumed, was to at least let Bella witness the wedding at a close distance."

We all agreed, we knew none of the friends of the Quileuttes were aware of vampire's existence, but we couldn't risk it, and we also wanted to avoid the townsfolk getting a look to a very changed Bella.

"Well, that awful Rachel Black forbid us to come close to the reservation, and even to avoid Charlie's house. She said they'll have to use bleach to clean the stench. She was so rude!"

Bella huffed. She was expecting someone calling her to ask if she could just be absent from the wedding. I mean, there are ways to ask it. But I also knew about Rachel Black soon-to-be Lahote hatred towards Bella. To Rachel, Bella broke her little brother's heart and now he was settling to the spawn of the devil. Her relationship with Paul didn't help. They tried to leave the tribe various times, but somehow, their plans never worked out and Paul was forced to stay, which in turn made them bitter. She had the same temper and bad attitude that Paul showed. There were a few times when we had to use Jasper to calm Bella down because we were sure she was going to kill Rachel.

Esme walked to Bella and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. Sue agreed with her. She said you were welcomed to visit the next day."

Now I was extremely worried. Bella had been too emotional and this situation may cause...

"Bullshit!" Leah was too angry. "She doesn't want us in the wedding neither."

What? She had our attention.

"My mother told me yesterday that she expected us to come for breakfast the next day, and to greet a few family members who are visiting. She blamed it on tribal's traditions since we're no longer members of the pack, but she slipped that it was also about Charlie; like how doesn't want me to cause problems with Emily and her baby at the ceremony, but I'm not so sure it was his own idea. Though he's so close-minded... Sorry Bella, but Charlie hadn't been the comprehensive kind and I always knew. When Sam imprinted in Emily and left me, he said to my father that he was expecting it, because I'm not a very homely girl. He said Emily would keep Sam happy and satisfied. He didn't even know about the whole imprinting business! My father was so angry with him. Then of course, what kind of father uses his guns to scare a boy who's taking her daughter on a date but let another manhandle her with his encouragement?"

Ouch! She had to go there. I looked to my daughter but she was itching to ask something from us, so she missed that comment and I was glad. She would like Jacob less if she found out about that kiss. Hmm, but what Leah said was true. Charlie never liked her, he only heard complaints from her mother because she had a rough time when Sam left. He was so wrong... Bella and Leah visited Emily while she was pregnant and sometimes babysit for her. Emily was the only one on the tribe to receive them wholeheartedly. After the death of Old Quil, our relationship with the tribe went from bad to worse.

And then I knew Jasper was pushing Leah to have that outburst. Alice was telling me in her mind how it was necessary to let this happen...

My daughter huffed. "That's why I wanted to talk to the family." She turned her nervous glance to her mother. "I know the family isn't happy here anymore. And it worries me because I feel we're staying because of me. Don't think I didn't notice how you go hunting further into Canada lately, and I know you're bored. I'm bored too. Leah, I know you're dying to get out of this town and, and... well, I-I don't feel comfortable around Jacob anymore."

I ran and hugged my daughter. I knew how difficult was for her to share her deepest feelings.

Leah gasped. "But it's impossible! Imprinting makes you ignore the worst traits from your partner."

"Nessie, how long have you been feeling like this?" Carlisle asked, patting her hand.

"Not so long, a couple of months perhaps?"

"Hmm, have you discussed it with Jacob?" Carlisle wanted to discard every option, he had an opinion already.

"Sort of. He knows I don't want him so close to me, and we fight a lot so our time together diminished."

He nodded, and then he asked Bella. "How long have you been feeling those emotional outbursts?"

Bella looked around embarrassed, but our family was worried and not judging. "Maybe a couple of months. It started with sudden bouts of sadness and now I cry about everything..."

Carlisle nodded. "I think both events are related. And well, I noticed how we all grew tired of living here and hiding the whole time. I've thought that maybe we need to take a vacation. What do you think of spending the summer in London?"

The room erupted in cheers. I guess we were really tired of being in Forks.

Renesmee cleared her throat. "I thought... Granpy Carlisle, you said my growing old got really slow, right?" Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Well, I thought that we could, you know, move to another town. It's just that this may be my only chance to experience high school. I don't know what will happen later if I'm supposed to stay with Jacob on the reservation." she had the saddest expression when she said that.

"Oh no! You can do whatever you want honey. If you don't want to live on the reservation..." Bella came and kneel in front of her.

"No Mom, Jacob has to live there. And I want to have a taste of the world before I..."

"I think it's a great idea Nessie. You need some time apart from Jacob, to clear your head and then decide what you really want to do. Don't feel like you are forced to stay with him, or that you don't have other possibilities." Jasper encouraged her.

"Well, does everybody approve?"

The whole family agreed.

"Then, where do we should move?" Rosalie asked she was happy to get Renesmee out to experience life. Real life. How bored she was to find going to high school again exciting?

I knew the answer. "Why don't we go near that coven that Alistair mentioned?"

While the rest of the family grilled Carlisle with questions about Alistair, Alice had her laptop ready and she was planning where our new home would be located. It seems that the Cullen will leave Forks.


	5. Chapter 4

JPOV

I left the pack meeting in a hurry. Otherwise, I would had killed someone. How could they dare to doubt me? It was an insult to let Embry be second in charge. Embry. The same Embry who dropped Sam's pack to come to mine. But this was the last offense if they feel like I'm not good enough to be Co-Alpha then they can keep shove their fucking pack in the ass!

All because that little brat Chris. He was the son of an older couple, their last chance to have kids. Of course, they let him get away with everything, so he was a spoiled and overprotected. He was the only boy we prayed never phased, but because life likes to fuck with us, he did it. And what was the first thing he did? Climb the mountain and jump from the highest cliff. Did I mention Chris never learned to swim?

He broke all is bones and we had to call Dr. Leech to set him right. Chris parents were furious and asked who told him to jump. Then the fucker said how I told him the boys loved to jump from the cliff. Sam was furious now. The second person who jumps because of me. Sure, it was their choice and I never forced them with a gun on their back, but now I'm the lowest and vilest form of life in the tribe, so I was guilty. Hence, Embry got to be second in charge.

They said I was too distracted lately. Of course, I was distracted, I was feeling so different like when I phased for the first time. All these raw emotions coming and going and then I found out I wasn't physically attracted to Nessie. Yeah, I know. The girl grew boobs and an ass, I should be the happiest man on earth! But I still see her as a child and I want to protect her. Of course, she feels rejected and doesn't want me close. And don't forget about the dreams. Those nightmares with the scarred old man and the longing to go back to him...

I kicked a rock and it cracked on a tree. The noise rattled the birds on it. I sensed some movement on the bushes behind it. Great, now I'm scaring poor unsuspecting animals.

I heard a squeal, so I stopped. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Then there was laughter and screams. A group of campers was close. I considered to phase and ran, it was faster, but then the pack would hear and I wasn't in the mood for them. So I walked.

The bushes moved again, but this time, a girl came out of them. A very beautiful and not so covered girl.

"Hi! Are you from around here?"

She was eyeing me from head to toe with appreciation, so I did the same. She had a tight little ass in her little shorts and her tank top barely covered her best assets. Damn, now I'm horny!

"Yeah, from the reservation. Are you lost?"

"Maybe." She came closer and touched my arm. She reeked of beer and something else. And her soft hand was doing things to me...

"Maybe you can show me the way to where my friends are camping... by the scenic route."

"Sure, sure."

What can I say? I'm a gentleman after all.

xxxx

The girl was touching me and flirting; I should feel flattered, but in reality, I kept seeing Bella's sad eyes telling me I was hurting her daughter. But another part of me wanted to explore, to feel.

I led her to a clear where I knew colorful flowers grew hoping she would like it. I didn't have an idea of what I was doing so it was great how she took the lead. She got closer to me, giggling because she said I was shy. She kissed me... and I liked it.

Bella's sad eyes.

No!

"S-so-rry. I-I c-can't."

I took her hand and led her fast to her camp.

"What's wrong? We were having fun."

"Sorry, I'm taken."

"But you..."

"Go straight through this trail. You can see your friends over there."

I left her and ran. I had the biggest boner I'd ever had, and I shouldn't. I remembered how Quil never tried to date or kiss another girl. Claire was all he wanted. Why I wasn't like that?

xxx

BPOV

We were sitting on the top of a tree near the beach. Carlisle asked Sam permission to let us watch the wedding from afar, so here we were. Seth and Leah were in the next tree, while Nessie was bundled with me. I have to recognize it hurt when Charlie and Sue asked us to stay away from the wedding, I can understand why, but it hurt nevertheless.

The ceremony was different because Sue wanted to keep some of the Quileute traditions but keeping in mind Charlie wasn't a member of the tribe. Sue looked gorgeous with her demure cream-colored dress, and Charlie looked stiffy in his suit. Some things will never change. They said their vows and Nessie sighed.

"It's so romantic, Mom."

Seth laughed. "Please! Twenty bucks to Charlie scratching his back before they walk down the aisle."

Charlie's mustache was twitching. He wouldn't resist no matter how embarrassing it was to scratch his back.

"Ok, I said he scratches before the ceremony is over."

Nessie looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Look at his mustache, and his hand is also twitching." And he scratched his back, trying to be discreet.

Leah scrunched her nose. "I told him to use the new shirt, but he said it didn't matter, it was the 'monkey suit' the one that bothered him."

They were proclaimed husband and wife, kissed and finally walked down the aisle.

"Oh, it's that Michael Newton?" Certainly, it looked like him, just a bit different.

"Yeah, his father had to stay in Seattle to check some delivery and Michael offered to come with her mother, but we know better." Seth teased me.

"Oh stop it!" But Nessie was interested by now.

"Tell me!"

"Michael, that blond guy with the woman in the blue dress, used to have a crush on your mother. If you want to see your father angry, tell him that Michael was at the wedding. He hated his guts."

"Not really, he just disliked Michael." I tried to amend, but even Leah knew about Michael.

"Ha! He was so obsessed with your mother that he asked her several times on a date, even with your father around."

"That isn't true. Not when Edward was around."

"Nessie, just ask your father."

"He looks normal, even a bit lame if you ask me," Nessie said. "Why does Dad hate him?"

"Ugh!" That was something I didn't want to answer.

"Edward says he had the worst lascivious thoughts about your mother, he saw her as his property from the beginning," Seth said and Leah nodded in approval and enjoying my discomfort.

"Oh, and he never accepted no for an answer." She said.

"Ugh! It wasn't like that, he was jut nice."

This time, the three of them were laughing.

"Look it's Lauren Mallory!"

This time, Seth's face was blank. "I never heard of her."

"She looks different. What does she have on her hair? Did she burn it?" Leah asked she knew Lauren and how hateful she was.

"She has to be crazy to come to a wedding on the beach with those heels. Not even my fashionista sister Alice could walk on the sand with them!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a dare?" Suddenly Alice was here! I turned around and all the girls were here.

Tanya went to hug Leah, Esme patted Seth's arm, Rose sat with Nessie and Alice jumped on my lap.

"Surprise! The guys had a meeting with Sam and he let us come with you. We didn't like to leave you alone."

Rose scrunched her nose. "But you're right Bella. Lauren shouldn't have worn those heels. What was she thinking?"

"More important, why is she here?" I asked.

"Charlie had to invite some people. You know he is grateful with the Newtons because they employed you, and Lauren's father thinks he runs the town."

Nessie had the biggest smile. "When we go back to the house, I want to hear stories about those two. All of you seem to hate this Lauren. Was she like that girl Jessica?"

"Ugh, no! Jessica was crazy about Edward, Lauren hated us because we were always better than her. There's a difference." Alice said.

In that moment, Michael and his mother were congratulating Charlie. Michael had to ask about me.

"Hey, Chief, how is Bella doing? We miss her around here." His wistful look didn't go unnoticed by my family.

Charlie coughed and muttered. "She couldn't come, she got sick. I'll tell her you asked for her."

Michael beamed. "Please, give her my number. Maybe once she comes back, we can get together and have a coffee and..."

His mother congratulated Charlie and Sue again and pulled Michael to the other side. Nessie was shaking with laughter.

"Sorry Mom. I have to tell Dad. He looks like a lost puppy!"

xxxx

The party was awesome. People were laughing, couples were dancing. Everybody seemed to have a good time.

"Hey, why Billy isn't at the party?" Nessie wondered.

"Well, Billy is bitter because my mother didn't choose a man 'within the tribe'. He was expecting to be the one with her after Dad died. But Charlie was always more charming and friendly to her. It was bound to happen."

"Hey, why Edward didn't come?" I really wanted to know.

"The guys went out to arrange the last details for our moving. We have to decide our new names and what it's going to be our story this time." Rosalie said.

"They talked to Sam. He now knows we're leaving and he was happy we leave on good terms with the tribe." Esme added, then she looked at me. "He also asked to tell Jacob soon; it seems he's acting weird and Sam is worried because sometimes he can't make contact with him when he phases."

In that moment I knew there was more about Jacob, but Esme didn't want to say anything in front of Nessie. So I changed the subject.

"And did they agreed where we should move?" I asked. We knew in which zone this other coven was located, but we weren't sure where to move.

"Milford Creek. It's a town very similar to Forks. Perfect for Nessie's first semester at high school."

My girl had starry eyes; going through the pain of high school again was worthy for her.


End file.
